gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Robert Mc Roberts
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Alliance flag.png page! We hope you enjoy your experience here, and heres a list of things to do: * Make a Page about your Pirate or guild! * Write Stories about POTCO or make up characters! * Make Suggestions to the wiki at Talk:The Seven Seas Court! * Spell check articles! * Make a new pirate in the game the same as your username here, and join the wiki guild with this code: RLMP4868! Have fun, and if you have any problems, Please leave a message on my talk page! -- Captaingoldvane2 (Talk) 18:58, December 27, 2010 I know you and mattew daggermenace were the ones that attacked the francis brigade baracks i was there ~ an assassin Ok. Assassin...... I was following orders I cant be prosecuted! dose not mean i wont kill you ~ an assassin You and WHAT army. it does not take an army to kill one man~ an assassin Oh yes it does, with me AND Robert. 22:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) then you two have alot to learn about me~an assassin Request If I may ask you to please not make any edits to the page Samuel Redbeard without my permission/authorization. You ARE entitled to your own opinions but please do not express them by making changes to my page ( without my permission). Thank you! With all due respect, ~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC)Lord Samuel Redbeard~Lord Samuel Redbeard First in Command of the EITC Black Guard 20:45, January 6, 2011 (UTC) Categories Please stop adding so many categories to a page. You put a lot of categories on the Royal Alliance category page. A category does not need a whole bunch of categories on one paqe. Please stop adding the categories to the extreme. 15:14, January 20, 2011 (UTC) Official Caribbean Government Invitation Hello! As you might have seen, the Official Caribbean Government was created. I would like to personally invite you to join. The OCG manages the whole Caribbean and its people. It is an honor to join, and we would be honored if you will join. This government is meant to make the Caribbean a better place, I think many people would like to be part of that. There are many jobs to pick from, just visit the page for more information. Please leave a message on my Talk page stating if you would like to join. We hope to soon have you in our government! 01:55, January 24, 2011 (UTC) Owner/Founder Pages Hello, Please do not make pages with nothing on them. I deleted it, you can recreate it if and only if there is a good amount of information on it. Fair Winds! 18:10, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Invited! You're Invited! See my blog post for info. I Can't Be Stopped... Viceroyal Repeating Rifle Excellent work with it! I'm sorry I wasn't on, I'll try to be on Friday. I've got studying to do tomorrow. 02:32, February 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: World War Two Cool. Hmm, How about 2/8/2011 8:00, Tortuga Docks, Antik :) I'm the Militia I can't I've got a spanish project to work on, and Robotics Club at seven. Log on East India Republic and meet me on Meebo. 22:44, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Pain is temporary, but Pride is forever!